Long Distance
by lovezaccharmed11
Summary: What happens when Gabriella goes to Paris?Troy needs to tell her his true feelings for her. He needs to choose between his career or Gabriella. What happens when Gabriella comes back with a French boyfriend?Will their relationship be strong or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1 Trip to Paris

This was the day. One of the proudest and happiest days of my life. I was going to Paris. Paris. The city of love

and beauty and lights. How great was that? I could finally be free. No more Troy and no more lies. I didn't have

to deal with him for the next week. I was happy. He isn't going to ruin this vacation for me. I grabbed my bags

and luggages and packed some clothing.

I heard a knock on my door. It was Sharpay with her pink luggages and bags all ready to go. She wore a white, strapless tank top with some capris.

"Are you ready to go to France? We get to see cute French guys, shopping for cute clothes, and sightseeing," Sharpay said with her try at her little

french accent. "Oui. Oui. Aller. Aller," Gabriella said in perfect french. Saying 'yes. Yes. Let's go. Let's go.'

Taylor peeked in the room with her bags stuffed with books about France and four pairs of clothing. "Hey, guys. You guys seem excited for France,"

Taylor said smiling. "We definitely are. It's going to be a blast. One week is France. How exquisite," Gabriella said happily. "Tay, what's with the French culture books. We're going to France to have fun. Not read like we're in school," Sharpay said hands on her hips. "She's right. I mean I'm bringing two books with me for the airplane flight, but you should relax while you're in France, "Gabriella said zipping up her last luggage of clothing.

"I know, but I want to read about some of the things in Paris. Is that a crime? Whatever. I'll lessen the books," Taylor said as she took ot some of the huge books she had in her bags.

Gabriella sat on her bed laying down with a sad look on her face. "Gabs, what's wrong? Why are you so upset? You were happy and excited a couple of seconds ago," Sharpay said worried. "It's nothing, guys. I'm just thinking," Gabriella replied looking at her ceiling. "Is this about Troy?" Sharpay asked with arms crossed and her left eyebrow raised.

Gabriella grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. "I'll take that as a yes," Taylor said scared. Gabriella sat upright and looked at her friends.

"Guys, I'm just thinking about Troy. I mean, I'm leaving for a week. I'm gonna miss him. It's like when he left for a month. He didn't say goodbye.

Plus, he told me that he cared about me. How can I deal with that when I'm in France?" Gabriella cried out. Taylor and Sharpay exchanged glances

knowing what their best friend had been through.

"Gabi, it's his loss. Plus, you'll forget about him when you meet those cute French guys," Sharpay said smiling at the thought.

Taylor started to babble, "Gabi, Troy is a jock. He isn't good enough for you. It's his loss that you're leaving. You could get a French cutie. He'll be so jealous."

Sharpay and Taylor laughed while Gabriella only thought of Troy.

"Maybe, you're right. I'm stupid to think that. But, I do care about hnim enough to let him go. So, let's go," Gabriella said grabbing her bags and already bolting out the door.

At Troy's House

Troy grabbed his ball and tossed it up a few times and catching every throw. All he was thinking about was Gabriella and his career. Who is he picking? Her or his career?


	2. Chapter 2 Forgetting and Forgiving

My friends and I started to board our plane with the French honors group. I was still thinking about Troy. No doubt that he cared about me actually leaving. He never cared. Like it actually mattered. I grabbed my bags and looked back at the view of America. I was leaving for a week. Yet, it would feel like a month. A month away from home and Troy.

"Gabriella, come on give them your boarding pass," Sharpay said urging to leave this dump for the bright city of Paris. I handed the flight attendant my pass and was ordered the seat number I was to sit in. "Hey, Gabs. You get to sit with me for the ride," Taylor exclaimed already having 2 French culture books in hand. I forced a smile. This was supposed to be fun and relaxing for me. So, I decided to lay my head on the airplane seat and close my eyes. Only thinking about Paris and my time to relax and enjoy myself.

"Ehmm, we will now board to Paris, France. Round trip. Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy your flight," a voice on the intercom said.

____________________________________________________________

Troy was making a decision. That was telling Gabriella how he feels. '_OK, Troy. You can do this. Tell her you're sorry and you're leaving to Europe.' _He approaches Gabriella's front porch with a shirt and some jeans. He wasn't just nervous; he was scared of how she would take it. Troy remembered when she first came to East High.

Flashback

A new girl has just arrived to East High, who looked so beautiful. Everyone was practically drooling over her. That beauty made Troy fall in love. Her voice, her features, everything about her was different. "Hey, you're Gabriella right? I'm Troy Bolton. If you need anything, just look for me. I'll be glad to help," Troy had once said to Gabriella, already giving in to the goddess of love and beauty. Gabriella turns around and smiles, "Thanks, but I can handle myself thank you. I think you might wanna try a different line on me. Instead of drooling over me." She smiled and walked away. But, that wasn't the last time he saw her. Gabriella opened up to him. Then, he left for a month.

"Why are you leaving? You said you cared about me and wanted the best for me! You think that leaving was the best thing for me?" Gabriella asked with tears in her eyes. "I do care about you. I'm only leaving because I know you don't want me here. You ignore me. I want to give you your space," Troy yelled looking at her eyes. "Don't even think that I needed space. I ignored you because I knew your dad didn't think I was good for you. You needed to keep your head in the game. So, I didn't even bother," Gabriella cried feeling her heart break. "Gabi," Troy tried to say. "No, forget it. Leave. Does it matter to me? I don't even think it does. Do whatever you want Troy? But, just remember, the next time you want to see me, I might not be here," Gabriella said turning back and walking away from him. Those were the words that made them grew apart.

Flashback ends

Troy's head was spinning with those last words Gabriella ever mentioned to him. From that day forward, he couldn't even get a word out of her. She never talked to him and she ignored him and his calls. All he can do now is apologize before he leaves her again. Troy hesitates but knocks on the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" a lady asked. "Um, is Gabriella Montez here? I need to speak with her," Troy asked hoping she was there. "You're Troy Bolton. Why did you come here? Gabriella doesn't want to see you," the lady answered ready to shut the door. Troy's stops the door from closing with his foot, "Please, Ms. Montez. It's important. I'm leaving soon. I just need to tell her something." You're too late Troy. She's not here," Ms. Montez said simply.

"Please, can I see her?" Troy asked desperately. "She's in Paris for a week. She's not here Troy. Whatever you want to say to her, you can when she gets back in a week," Ms. Montez said softly. Troy stood there stunned. "Ok, thanks. Ms. Montez. I'll just leave," he said quietly walking away heart-broken. She's gone for a week and I'm not gonna see her for a whole year. What am I supposed to do? I need to tell her I love her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella was dreaming sweet dreams about Paris and the luxurious week she'll have there. She loved traveling. That's her favorite thing to do. Just enjoy the exotic places and their unusual foods. She dreamed of going to Europe and this was her big break. Suddenly, her sweet dreams changed to an awful nightmare/deja-vu. It was like the time when Troy left for that movie. For a whole month. But, this time it was more like he left for a much longer time. What does this mean?

"Hey, Gabs. We're here. Welcome to Paris," Sharpay said looking out the window.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams and Heartbreak

Gabriella's POV

We got off the plane and we grabbed our belongings and had a chance to explore the city for a bit. I followed Taylor and Sharpay  
still confused on the entire nightmare I had.

"Oh. My. God. I can't wait to explore this city. There's like incredible museums and we totally need to go see the Eiffel Tower," Taylor  
exclaimed looking at a tour guidebook. Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Tay, we're not completely here for that. We have the teacher for that.  
I wanna go sightseeing." Sharpay eyed a bunch of French guys checking her out. She giggled, "Hi. I mean. Bonjour."

"Bonjour. Ah. Je m'appelle Michel. Tu t'appelles comment?"

Sharpay fanned herself, "Je m'appelle Sharpay."

I laughed at how flirtatious Sharpay was being. "Um, Shar. Do these guys even speak some English? Tu parler anglais? English?"  
The hot French guy answered, "Um, yes. I talk English. Small. But, no good." Sharpay smiled big, "You speak really good English, to me."

"Why, thank you. Uh, you and me date?" Taylor's mouth dropped, "Uh, no, no, no. Sharpay, you can't go out with a random French dream  
hottie. He might be YOUR type, but…" Sharpay interrupted, "Oui. I would love to. Pick me up at this address." Sharpay grabbed a little  
hotel information card and gave it to Mike as well as writing her number down.

I held in the laughter, "Actually, Sharpay. Just go with him. But, you have to be back by curfew. We'll cover for you. Have fun."

Taylor looked at me with an unbelievable look while Sharpay thanked me and left with her date. "What the heck was that? I have to carry her crap?"

"Tay, just help her. She hadn't had a boyfriend in a really long time. So let her have some fun. She knows what she's doing." Taylor sighed  
and dropped the argument carrying some of Sharpay's luggage to the hotel room. The room was elegant, but classy. It wasn't too much.  
The curtains were a nice shade of crimson red, while the walls were kept pearl white. We had our own little kitchen with some snacks in  
a fridge. It was like a college dorm, but with a gorgeous top view of the city at night. I looked out the huge window, "Wow, this looks, so  
beautiful. I should've come here years ago."

Taylor smiled at me, "Gabs, you know, we should find you a boyfriend. It would do you a lot of good." I sighed sitting down on my bed.  
"I…I can't do this. I just, can't." I ran into the bathroom with tears in my eyes. I know me and Troy never went out, but it still hurts to find  
someone else. I heard a knock on the door. "Taylor, go away! I don't wanna talk."

"Gabs, it's me. Sharpay. Can we talk?" I wiped my tears, fixed myself to look a little decent, and opened the bathroom door. Sharpay walked  
into the bathroom and closed the door sitting on top of the sink swinging her legs back and forth. "Gabi? You ok?" I put my face in my hands  
crying into them. "No, I'm not. I can't let go of him. I mean, I know he's sweet and everything. But, why did he have to leave me? We were  
getting along so well." Sharpay sighed knowing how hurt I probably was, "Gabriella. I know that isn't all. There's something else bothering you."

She was right. Sharpay caught me. I had to tell her about it. "Shar, when we left. I had a weird dream. But, it was like deja-vu. I dreamt that  
Troy left again. But, he never came back," I started to burst into more tears. I felt Sharpay's arms go around me, hugging me. "Gabriella, you'll  
be ok. Dreams are dreams. They don't necessarily mean that it will happen. You can change the outcome. Believe in yourself, Gabriella." I could  
hear Sharpay crying with me. She knew what I was going through. When Troy left, she always saw me crying or sad. Sharpay didn't want to see  
me like this again. Sharpay pulls away wiping away her tears, "Um, Gabs. Is your phone ringing?"

"Yeah, I think so. Can you answer it for me?" Sharpay nodded and went to pick up my phone. "Hello? Miss Montez? Hi. Um, do you wanna talk to Gabi?"

"Yes, thank you, Sharpay."

Sharpay walked to the bathroom handing Gabriella's cell in her hand. "It's your mom. I think you were supposed to call her," she said handing it to her.

Gabriella sniffed a couple of times and put the phone to her ear. "Um, hey Mom."

"Gabriella, you were supposed to call me, once you got to Paris. You settled in?"

"Um, yeah, mom. The place is really nice. And I'm fine."

"Well that's good, Gabi. Oh, I forgot. Someone came by today for you. Troy. He wanted to speak to you, but I told him you were in Paris. He seemed  
desperate and then got upset after I told him you weren't here."

Gabriella froze feeling fresh new tears coming down her face. "Troy…what? He came? Why?"

Miss Montez could hear the distress in her daughter's voice and decided to drop it. "Hunny, it's nothing. He just came. You should get some sleep.  
Call me in the morning. Bye, Gabriella. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," I said hanging up. I ran my fingers through my hair. Troy. He was at my house. What did he want from me now?

I walked into the living room, sitting down on a couch. Taylor looked up from her book and went by my side rubbing my back and hugging me tight.  
Sharpay joined in. Taylor whispered, "I'm so sorry, Gabi. I didn't mean any of what I said. I know you can't let go of him."

I kept whimpering and crying softly, "I just wish he knew how much I love him. He's changed into a conceited, stuck-up celebrity." Sharpay exchanged  
glances with Taylor. Taylor looked at Gabriella sympathetically. "Gabi, get some sleep. We should go shopping tomorrow, to get your mind off Troy. Right, Shar?"

"Yeah, get whatever you want. It's on us."

I smiled a little. "Guys, I'll be fine. I'm going to bed. Night." I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I had flashbacks of Troy and the nightmare. But,  
I managed to push them away. "Troy." I slowly dozed asleep.

* * *

With Troy

I got on my plane. I couldn't leave, without saying what I needed to say to Gabriella. I needed to say good-bye and tell her how much I love her.

Troy laid back on his airplane seat closing his eyes, just thinking about Gabriella's face. Then, he remembered the fight and he was awakened by the  
airplane slowing to a stop, landing in Paris.


End file.
